


the pastry monster

by kadivated



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Taeoh is a cutie pie, married kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadivated/pseuds/kadivated
Summary: It's christmas eve, and the Kim family are busy preparing the gifts for their friends and relatives when suddenly, their 1-year-old son was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 27





	the pastry monster

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first ao3 fic so,, hope you like it!!

Kyungsoo and Jongin are busy sorting the gifts for tomorrow. Jongin was tasked to sort the gifts per family or friend and Kyungsoo would label them. Their 1-year-old son, Taeoh, was right across them busily watching his favorite show, pororo and would giggle every now and then.

The little bundle of joy was sprawled at the carpet with his parents, wearing the bear onesies Jongin insisted to wear because he looked so cute in it.

"Babe, would you please pass me the tape?" Kyungsoo asked his husband as he ran out of the tape he is using.

Jongin bended forward to reach for the extra tape they bought and passed it to his husband. The latter smiled and muttered a quiet "thank you" and kissed him on the cheek as a reward. Jongin smiled back.

They continued doing their tasks and when they finally finished wrapping the gifts, Jongin noticed that his smaller husband was scrunching his eyebrows, a habit he does when he is thinking deeply.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He muttered as he wrapped his arms around the other, and Kyungsoo involuntarily leaning back against him in response.

"I counted it for the third time already, but we really are losing one gift box. The box for Chanyeol and Baek." He muttered as he tried to look on the labels of the gifts hoping to find their friend's name, but it is not there.

The said box contained various baked pastries, because his friend, Baekhyun, was craving for it from time to time due to his pregnancy, and a hoodie which Chanyeol loves. Jongin also tried to look at the boxes scattered on the carpet when his eyes went to where their son was.

But to his surprise, Taeoh was not there watching the tv show and the said television was left unopened.

Jongin laughed upon realizing what happened. His husband looked at him weirdly, thinking why he is laughing when he was there, troubled where the gift went. Upon seeing his husband's dilemma, Jongin laughed again causing for Kyungsoo to scrunch his eyebrows deeper than before.

The taller man thought he looked too cute and did not stop himself to pinch his husband's cheeks.

Kyungsoo swatted his hands. "What's funny?" 

"I think I know where your gift went.” Jongin answered as he stood up, offering his right hand for Kyungsoo to hold on and help him stand up too. Upon noticing that he cannot hear the giggles of his 1-year-old son, Kyungsoo laughed too, realizing he may have the same thought as Jongin's.

the two went around the house, the kitchen, the dining room, their baby's room, but he was not there. Lastly, they went to their own room hoping the kid might be there.

As Jongin opened the door, he was met by a little bear munching messily on the missing pastries and sitting on top of Chanyeol's hoodie. He opened the door wider for Kyungsoo to look at his son busy eating the food, not minding his parents at the door.

The husbands looked at each other and laughed.

"You pastry monster!" Jongin shouted as they both went inside and tickled their bundle of joy, surprising him and giggling afterwards. They stopped tickling their baby and was surprised when it just smiled and them and continue eating the remaining snacks.

"You're not even sorry? The audacity!" Jongin muttered, disbelief in his face. Kyungsoo laughed at his husband and carried the 1-year-old on to his lap, removing the crumbs scattered on his lips and cheeks.

Jongin removed the pastry his son was holding and the little one pouted at his dad, ready to cry.

"You baby, you really know how to get what you want huh?" Kyungsoo muttered as Jongin gave the snack back to Taeoh in defeat.

The little bundle of joy giggle as a response, then happily ate the pastry again. The husbands were left there, watching, and cooing at how adorable their baby was eating the gift for their close friend.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin and intertwined their hands, eyes looking at each other saying a thousand words only the two of them could understand.

**"I love you babe."**

**"I love you too."**

**"I wub yu thwee."** Taeoh mumbled while eating his pastry making the other two laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for domestic kaisoo hehe
> 
> follow me on twt for more aus!! @kaikyungsoolang 😊


End file.
